


Colors of the Wind

by winvhesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winvhesters/pseuds/winvhesters





	Colors of the Wind

Dean Winchester has grown up in a universe where you have multiple platonic soulmates but only one romantic. When a person is born, the only colors they see are variations of grey. That is, until the time comes for you to see a new color. 

Dean’s situation was a little different because he’s had two colors in his life from the moment he came into this world. Yellow, for Mary Winchester, his mother. She was a ray of sunshine in the eldest Winchester son’s life. Indigo, for John Winchester, the boy’s father. He was everything the boy needed as a father and more. He was supportive, even when he didn’t want to. Both of Dean Winchester’s parents would tell Dean and his younger brother Sam, which Dean would discover was the color of trees and hot cocoa, stories about how all the colors and how they each discovered them and who the person they belonged to. 

A few years after starting school, Dean Winchester met the sister he never wanted but needed, Charlie Bradbury. He would discover and always associate the color orange with her. Dean likes to joke that it’s because of her hair color or maybe the fact that sometimes she would smell like the citrus fruit that shares the same namesake. 

In a college sophomore psychology class, Dean would come to see the color blue. The source had come from a dark chocolate brown haired man a few seats in front of Dean. He’d come to know the guy as Castiel Novak. Since then blue was a calming color, Castiel and Dean had grown closer since that class and had even decided to become roommates at the beginning of their junior year. Blue, the color of the ocean, his lover’s eyes, had meant so so much to Dean upon first discovering it. Dean Winchester knew that Blue was the color of love and that Castiel was the one he was supposed to create a family with, and so they did.

Three years after celebrating a holy day of matrimony, Dean and Castiel Winchester finally welcomed a sweet little baby boy into their life. This was the first time both of them had discovered the color red. Of firetrucks, their brick house, and of anger. The latter was only discovered because once their son, Henry, started school he had been getting bullied because he had two dads. That situation was handled very early and very fast, and it never happened again.

At the time of Dean Winchester’s death, he was able to see every color under the sun. Blacks, the colors of the rainbow, pinks, greens, blues, reds, browns, every color you can imagine is a color that Dean Winchester could die in peace knowing he had met everyone in his life that he needed to. He may have lost some along the way, but he got to life a life full of love and of color.


End file.
